Tequila and No regrets--Do those even go together?
by ashlyntwynyo
Summary: Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline decide on 'no regrets' night, filled with drinking, dancing, and slutty clothes. How will this night go, when Caroline forces-err..convinces them to invite Damon, Klaus, and Kol? They promised no regrets, but, just how far will they go, to test that promise? Delena/Klaroline/Kennett. ‡bad language&adult situations, viewer discretion is advised‡ ;) R
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, seriously, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, with one hand on her hip, and the other pointing a single, manicured finger in her face.

"Why can't you loosen up? Come on! Let us go out and have a girls night! Elena needs it, I need it, and you, miss witchy, need it as well!"

Elena stared, with a twitchy grin, at Caroline's outburst, towards Bonnies declination of going out. Bonnie wasn't up for going out because she was "sick", and, obviously, Caroline was not taking that as a proper excuse.

"I'm sorry, Care! I'm just having a hard time "loosening up" when the originals could be plotting our demise, as we speak! Not to mention, Kol, has been chatting me up, every single second, he comes in contact with me! I mean, Hello!, does it look like I'm interested in a centuries old vampire? Even if he is wickedly hot, I—"

"WICKEDLY HOT?! Oh, Bonnie, get your witchy butt in some skanky heels because we are going to make that "wickedly hot" vampire drool over you! The whole "look at how sexy I am but you can't have a taste because I hate you" sorta thing." Caroline excitedly planned, and sealed their fate, with no questions asked.

"Bonnie, I promise, it will be fun, and Caroline is right, you know…We all need to go out and have some pg-13, on the brink of R, fun! Who knows, maybe Kol has honest intentions? Either way, you can use your bad ass witchy magic, to give him multiple brain pops, if he annoys you too much." Elena said, with a waggle of her eyebrows, as she, also, tried to convince her friend. Truth was, Elena missed her friends. She missed the girly gossip, the deep discussions over which dress went with those shoes, and, most of all, the connection they all had, before the world of crazy, supernatural, vampire/hybrid dramas. She was willing to go with any plan Caroline had, short of running around naked, in town square! Even so, if Caroline compels the bartender for enough alcohol, who knows just what could happen! She was determined for her friends, and herself, to have a normal, pathetic, teenage girls night!

"FINE! Hmmpf. You guys win. But, Caroline, I want to borrow that dark red dress, um, the one that would make my dad lock me in the basement, with an electric fence, and barbed wire, blocking the door," bonnie said, while blushing to the very ends of her toes, "do you know the one I mean?"

"Hm," Caroline thought out loud, "the one with the black bow, underneath the breasts, or the one that has no back, just chains, holding the dress together?"  
Bonnie bit her lip, and tried not to blush again, as she smiled and whispered "I think Kol would like the chains…"

"BONNIE BENNET?! Are you seriously going with my evil "I am woman, hear me roar'' plan, against Kol Mikaelson? Ohhh, this is going to be epic!" Caroline shrieked, as she hopped up and down, with a glint of feminine evil in her eyes.  
"Now, Elena, what are you going to wear?"

Elena smiled, put on her best poker face, and said " I'll show you, after we do our hair, and make up, but I swear, my outfit will not disappoint."  
"Oookay!" Caroline was just bursting with excitement, and couldn't wait to WOW the girls with her daring ensemble, too. Tonight was going to be wild, free, and these girls…well, they were going to make heads turn, mouths water, and hearts stop.

* * *

After 2 hours of primping, curling, plucking, and painting, the girls were finally ready to complete their looks, with their outfits. Elena had ran home to grab hers, right before the makeup frenzy, and had it carefully laid out in the guest bathroom. Then, Caroline pulled the red dress out for Bonnie, and, quickly, snatched the dress she would wear, and hid it behind her back.

"Alright, ladies! When you are finished getting dressed, we'll meet in the living room!" Caroline squealed, overly excited to show off her new dress. It would've cost her quite a bit of money, except, she may, or may not, have compelled the cashier to give her a "seniors, employee discount". Hey, at least, she paid for some of it!

Fifteen minutes later, the girls started filing out of their "changing rooms" and all met in the living room.  
"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK FAN—"  
"HOLY COW! YOU LOOK AMA—"  
"WOW! YOU LOOK AWE—"  
All the girls started, excitedly, complimenting each other, not able to get a coherent sentence, from any of them. They looked hot, and they knew it.

Elena, she was wearing a dress that Damon surprised her with, before he left town, for reasons his stubborn ass will not explain…she huffed to herself. But, this dress screamed "SEX" and most definitely branded the name "Damon". It was strapless. It was black, and set off her olive skin, with a glow. It hugged every curve, on her small body, just right. The dress pushed her breasts into a perfect display of cleavage, and there was a zipper that started at the top, right between her breasts, and ended mid-thigh, at the end of the silky fabric. It was simple, but, damn, it was sexy. She complimented the outfit with blood red stilettos, hoop earrings with a red heart suspended in the middle of them, and dark red lipstick. She was ready.

Bonnie, she had on Caroline's dress, and though they knew what it looked like, they were not ready to see how it looked on her. It hugged her, in ALL the right places. It was a deep red, that contrasted perfectly with her milk chocolate skin. The backless dress made it impossible to wear a bra, but the chains held it tight enough that her breasts sat just perfect. The dress ended, just above her knees, and laid across her legs, tightly. A long slit, went up the left side, ending just under the strap of her thong, and showed off her toned legs. She topped it off with a pair of black ankle boots, and a black and red silk choker. She was ready.

Caroline, oh, her dress was the most daring of them all, if you could call it a dress! It was a neon green piece of fabric, that wrapped around her breasts, no straps, tightly squeezing her tiny frame. The sides of her stomach were bare, and so was most of her back. The top of the dress was only held in place by a thin strap, stretching under her arms, and meeting in the center of shoulder blades, in a neat bow. It ended just under her butt, and lifted it into a perfect bubble. A pair of shiny, black stilettos, with a neon green ribbon, holding them to her ankles, and a black scarf, wrapped delicately around her neck, completed her outfit. She was ready.

* * *

The girls were now at a club, about 30 minutes out of town, having a great time. Dancing together, in a tight group, pulling the attention of many guys, to their party, but they were oblivious to the lusting stares. Caroline, as expected, compelled the bartender, and as the girls were taking a break from dancing, they were throwing back shots of tequila.  
"Oh My God! You guys! I LOVE YOU!" Bonnie squealed, and pulled them into a drunken hug.  
Caroline and Elena started cracking up at their friend's, completely, out of character, demeanor.  
"BonBon! I think you might need to slow your flow, my witchy friend!" Caroline got out, through her tipsy giggles. Being a vampire meant it took more alcohol to get her to Bonnies level, but she was enjoying herself all the same.  
"Shhh! I think just one more shot, and THEN, only THEN, will my slow flow..er..flow…glow…. Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Oh, Care! This was a great idea! I am so glad you talked us into this!" Elena babbled as she gave Caroline a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I know. I AM a fantastic friend." Caroline was grinning ear to ear, when a thought struck her, and the grin turned to unconcealed excitement, and a wickedly mischievous smile.  
"I'm texting Klaus. I'm making him bring Kol, and Elena, YOU are calling Damon. RIGHT NOW." Caroline decided with a smile, tinged with drunken stupor.

"No, no, NO! Care, I thought you were kidding about the whole ''make Kol drool" thing!" moaned bonnie. But she knew the pretty blonde's mind was made up, and there was nothing to sway it.

"Caroline, I don't know, I mean, Klaus and Kol, that's a very dangerous combination," Elena said, trying to deter Caroline's one track mind. "and, not to mention, Damon left me for a reason, not that I know what that reason is, dick, but I don't know if he wants me calling him…" Elena trailed off, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Alright, ladies. Tonight was a night to defy all the rules. We agreed to be reckless, stupid, normal teenage girls. While the boys in our life are nowhere near normal, we are going to pretend all this supernatural stuff doesn't exist, and drunkenly flirt with hot boys, Damnit!" Caroline said this with such ferocity, that it shocked Bonnie and Elena into a reluctant acceptance.  
Eyes gleaming with excitement, and brain working hard with this new project, Caroline whipped out her phone, and set to work.

* * *

It was official, the Mikaelson brothers were heading this way. _Oh no. This is bad. I'm drunk, and about to flirt, and possibly lead on, a centuries old, ORIGINAL , yet oddly charming and sexy..what? Shut up, Tequila!...Vampire. _ Bonnie was nervous, and tried drowning her jitters in more tequila, and well, she could no longer feel her toes, so she assumed it was working. Caroline was finally starting to let whispers of '_'what the hell was I thinking_'' and '_'Oh shit, this is probably a bad idea_'' slip into her tequila soaked mind. She pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath, two shots of tequila, and pushed those thoughts away. _Rebellious, crazy, stupid, teenagers. That's what we're going to be. It's going to be fun. It's going to be fun. It's going to be fun. Not ending in stakes and death. Nope. No stakes. Drunk dancing, groping, and fun. _Caroline kept chanting in her pretty head, as the tequila's numbing effect started taking place. She suddenly felt, well didn't feel much of her body, but her mind was at ease, feeling much calmer.

Elena was in the ladies room, occupying a stall, cradling her cell phone in her hands. _Okay, Elena. It's just a phone call. The worst that can happen is he'll say No. Or maybe he wont answer. Yes, see this will end okay. Just call him, Elena. Don't let him know how much you miss him, you don't want to sound desperate. Just call him, and if he answers, invite him to have a few drinks…  
_"Here goes nothing…" Elena muttered, and pressed the call button, wishing she had some liquid courage to help this along.  
_Ring. Riiing. Riiiiing. Click.  
_"Damon," Elena whispered into the phone, " I've missed you."

Elena came bounding out of the ladies room. She was a bundle of happiness, nervousness, and pure terror. Not of Damon himself, oh no, but what he made her feel, and whether she can handle him saying goodbye, all over again.

"He's on his way! Oh my god. He's on his way? What? Oh…I…uh…oh no!" Elena started incoherently spewing in gasps. "What if he left because he found someone else? What if he hates me? What if—"  
"ELENA!" Caroline, and Bonnie, yell, simultaneously at their babbling friend.  
"Calm down, sweetie. He wouldn't have agreed to come if he hated you. Remember, this is supposed to be fun! We're doing things, tonight, that we would never do in reality…or sober…but still this is supposed to a night without regrets!" Caroline bellowed, trying to instill confidence into her drunken friends hearts.  
They smiled, small smiles, but they were no longer looking petrified, and freaking out, so Caroline took that as acceptance, and brought them in for a reassuring, slightly crooked, hug. Heels and large amounts of alcohol? Vampire, or not, very complicated!

"Well, Well, look at what we have here, Brother. We just got here, and they're already putting on a show! Can't wait for the rest of the night, sweethearts." Kol leered, and eyed them with a wicked gleam that, honestly, didn't leave much to the imagination. Kol noticed Klaus was slack-jawed, and staring with such a lusty gaze, it almost made Kol embarrassed, and that's saying something! Only then did Kol take a good look at what the girls were wearing. Klaus **couldn't** take his eyes off of Caroline, and Kol, well Bonnie thought she might as well be naked, with the way Kol was fixated on her! The men were speechless, until a certain Salvatore brother popped in.  
"Well, isn't this cozy! Centuries old hybrid, with his just as old vampire brother, ogling the witch and Barbie, like a couple of highschool boys! Priceless!" Damon smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, that is, until he saw Elena.  
"Hello, Damon. Thank you for the dress…" she whispered in his ear, her voice husky, and encouraged with her last shot of tequila.

Damon whipped around, and any witty, crude remark, was wiped from his mind when he got a look at the sex kitten, that is Elena Gilbert. Staring, just as bad, as the Mikaelson brothers, and not hiding it, at all.

The girls silently exchanged knowing smiles. They knew they were in control, and they knew just how much power they held, in those moments. No regrets, they promised at the beginning of the night, now lets see just how far they'll go, to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had no plan to where this chapter would end up, I just let my fingers do the talking, and voila! Hope you like it. Let me know if there's something I should add, take away, blahblahblah, you know the drill! Thanks For Reading!**

_**Ashley  
**_**p.s. I had to delete the first posting of this chapter because I noticed I was missing sections to the story. The touchpad on my laptop likes to react dramatically, and highlight huge sections of typing, when I bump it with my palm, and it deletes it, and starts over. SO! I actually reread it this time, and I think it's all there haha. ****Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything related to the Vampire Diaries. If I did…Well, the boys in this story…yeah, you'd never see them again, and if you did…they'd probably be naked. Yeah, no, they'd definitely be naked. **

"Uh, guys, I think we broke them…" Bonnie whispered, as she tried to stifle her giggles, and hold a straight face. Oddly, the way Kol was looking at her, didn't actually disgust, nor intimidate, her like she thought it would. Maybe the tequila helped, as she still couldn't feel parts of her body, but she couldn't help but feel…powerful, and absolutely mouthwatering, through the numbness. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea? Wait, still in the company of super old vampires, that tried to kill everyone I cared about…How is this a good idea? Well, Kol is still pretty hot, all killing aside. I think I want to dance with him. See if his abs are as hard as they look through that black shi- Uh, yeah, maybe I need to lay off the tequila…ugh.  
_Kol shook himself a bit, and laughed a bit awkwardly, and said "My apologies, Lovely. I hadn't thought I would see you in such a daring, yet beautiful, state."

Bonnie, feeling a bit miffed about that statement, turned on her heel, and sashayed away. Making sure to add a sway to her hips, as she did so. She was mad, but she was still going to have her fun. _ Just wait, pretty boy_. _I'll prove just how daring, little bonnie Bennett can be._

Kol wanted to smack himself in the face, except he didn't want to chance damaging his handsome face, but if he was a little less ''god's gift to women'' and more ''gods being equal'', he would've done it, and hard! _Seriously! If it were any other girl, they would've ignored it, and been working their way into his designer jeans right now. That Bonnie, ugh, she's such a beautiful creature, but such a challenge! I didn't say it to be mean. She ALWAYS looks fantastic, but this, this is much more. She has an aurora of power floating around her slender frame. She looks bold, and willing to take a risk! Not hidden by all those layers of fabric, well, this makes her look like powerful Goddess. I better not have screwed up any chance of trying to sway her opinion of me, from such a careless remark! That Bonnie, oh, she's making the chase difficult, and it's a refreshing change, because usually just looking at a woman has her naked, and wrapped around me like a second skin. Bonnie, sweetheart, I hope you're ready for this game of cat and mouse because I will not stop until you are MY Bonnie. _After being lost in thought, Kol had a new look in his eyes, a look that has never stayed for longer than a moment, and that was a look of pure determination to win the affections, and, maybe even, the love, of one woman. The feeling was foreign, and made his womanizing side cringe, and try to scare it away, but it's been a thousand years, and no one has made him feel, well, anything at all really, the way Bonnie Bennett has.

Klaus had at least managed to close his mouth, but could not, for the undead life of him, take his eyes off that captivating beauty, and the creamy skin that peeked through her miniscule dress. _What the bloody hell just happened? I am centuries aged, and this girl managed to reduce me to, what did that blasted Salvatore brother say?...Right, an "ogling high school boy"! I knew this girl was beautiful, and feisty, but not once have I been blessed to see all that delicious, creamy, skin just begging to be nibble on, and caressed. I despise the feelings I have when Caroline is around, especially when reduced to a drooling idiot! But, dare I think it…She looks this way…for me? Caroline Forbes is many things, but unprepared is not one of them. She had to have had it planned, the second she saw that dress, just when, where, and who she would be wearing for. Me. Oh, Caroline, sweetheart, this is a dangerous game, and I am a dangerous man. I hope you have prepared for what's in store because I will not stop until I have all of you. This crazy baby vampire…that's all it took to make –What the hell is that noi- she is not seriously snapping her fingers in my face? As adorable as you look doing it, love, it's just childi—Bloody hell, Crazy, beautiful Caroline Forbes…Let the games begin._

"HELLOOO! Earth to crazy Hybrid! Anyone in there?" Caroline said, as she snapped her fingers in front of Klaus's face, then tapping his nose lightly.

Klaus finally shook himself out of his swirling mess of thoughts, and regained his composure, in a blink of an eye. "Uhhmm, yes. Well, sorry about that, Love. You…um, you look scrumptious enough to eat, to say the least. Even right here on the dance floor," then leaned in to whisper, "but, it wouldn't be your blood, some people might get jealous. Which wouldn't be very fair now, would it?" His voice low, and electric as he ended with a lick of his lips, and a quick brush of hand to her bared side.  
If Caroline wasn't a vampire, and hadn't had 9…err, 11 sho-…a lot of tequila, she was certain, that remark/gesture, would have caused a 'head to toe' crimson blush, and a very embarrassing stifled sex noise, or something. Caroline was proud of herself, for she did not lose her powerful, cool demeanor. She just leaned back, placed her hand on her nude hip, and smirked. _Holy hell, this guy knows how to uproot 'calm' and overload with 'hot and bothered'. He is so full of himself, too! Almost as bad as Kol and Damon! To be fair, he DOES look like a younger, and five times yummier version of that Calvin Klein guy, all the girls were gushing over at school, last week. Even now, there's like six skanky bitches undressing him with his eyes! Those little…little SKANKS! They need to get their own thousand year old vampire hybrid. This one…is MINE. Is he smirking? He is so smirking! Asshole. I can't let him get the upper hand tonight. There is no way that will happen, uhuh. I will win this battle of the sexes. I am Caroline Friggin' Forbes, and I am going to grind this sexy 'screw me' dress, all over his cocky, crude, charming, amazingly sculpted… uh…okay, getting a little out of hand here, brain. Shit, I just need more alcohol. Straight from the bottle! Oh Mister Bartender… _

Caroline spun around, and walked a few steps over to the bar, trying to catch the bartenders attention.  
Elena decided she was grateful for that. Grateful because now that Damon was here, looking at her like she was a gift, hand delivered from God himself, barely hiding the fact he was ready to ravage her, in that very spot, Elena decided she was going to need a lot more courage, than she presently had, to continue this night, with her heart still in one piece. Tequila held that power, and she was going to abuse it.

Elena and Damon have ceased to speak, but their eyes were an open book, to each other's minds. Damon felt a deep twinge of sadness his heart, and a fleeting glimmer of guilt because that dress, that he was currently praising the heavens for creating such a perfect body to fit in it, was making a painful hardness in jeans. ***Angel on the right***_Well, shit. I know I shouldn't have left her, without a proper explanation as to ''Why", but she had to be safe. I just want her to be safe. I hate seeing the light in her eyes, clouded with such sadness. She's the only person who has brought me true happiness, and I'm letting her down, by not returning such a simple favor. _***Devil on the left* **_Oh my fucking…I can't…I have to… Holy Hell! Breathe, Damon…Wait, I don't have to breathe…anyways, that's besides the point…she looks so god damn perfect in that dress, those shoes…I want to rip the fabric to shreds! I want that perfectly tight body… naked, in my arms, under my body, on my co-  
_"Hi Damon," Elena finally got out, trying to lighten the thick sexual tension, and even heavier awkwardness. "I'm very happy you agreed to see me. I've missed you."

Damon's Angel kicked the Devil in the balls, so he could see past the dress, and into her soul, without having a ''gotta rip that dress off right now'' thought, pass through, and sidetrack him. He truly loved her, and that's the only reason he left to begin with. Even now, seeing the lingering pain, as she tried to make this a happier situation, he knew that he would do anything to keep her safe, but he's trying to fight like hell, to keep her safe, in his arms, and not two towns over.  
"Elena, how could you think I wouldn't want to come see you? I mean, you aren't the worst company in the world, Elena," Damon jokingly said, with a hint of regret lingering in his words "and might I add, you look absolutely appetizing in that dress. Beyond amazing. Perfect." He added, with less regret, and in it's place, heated desire.  
Elena grinned, took two shot's in a row, stood tall and straight, then jutted a hip out a little farther than natural, lowered her heavily made up lashes, stared him straight in the eyes… and slapped him straight across his face!  
_OH! The nerve of that…that…ASSHOLE! _Elena thought, angrily to herself, as she turned around, leaned halfway over the bar, frantically waving down the bartender. _How is it fair that he gets to waltz in here, in all his cocky ''bad boy'' Salvatore glory, after being gone THREE MONTHS. THREE MISERABLE MONTHS! I finally admitted my feelings to him, kissed him, and he runs out. Only returning tonight because ''drunk elena'' listened to ''drunk caroline'', and asked him to. NOT because HE wanted to. Then, to put the cherry on top of this' twisted supernatural sundae' night…I'm not even mad at him. I missed him too much, and I'm positive I'm in lo—whoa. No way, Drunk Elena…We are absolutely __**not **__going there, tonight. Alcohol induced dancing, and no regrets. That's the only places we're going, Drunk Elena. Now where the hell is that damn bartender?! I need to get plastered, and stop 'think talking' to myself. _

Damon stood there, accepting, and moving on from the slap. One, he deserved it and Two, he could see that, yes she was upset, but she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at how it happened, and the feelings it brought. Well, Damon decided, that second, he was going to bring that light back to her beautiful eyes, and he wasn't going to stop, until she was happy again. Elena deserved everything, through Damon's eyes, and he was going to take advantage of her 'quick to forgive' nature, and prove that she was right to forgive him. Damon likes games, and he doesn't stop until he wins. Even if he has to use some 'dirty tricks' to get there. It helped that Elena's body reacted to Damon's with such magnetism, that it puts the strongest magnets to shame. He was hoping to work in sometime on the dance floor, while also hoping that if maybe, just maybe, he could get her body in sync with his, then he could get her mind too. He knew he had her heart, but it was time to earn it, and work for it. Win it.

Caroline returned with two bottles of tequila, after hopping the bar and compelling the bartender to not move from that spot, for the rest of his shift. Mean? Yeah, probably, but HE wasn't the one about to get down and dirty with a dangerous, sadistic, beautiful hybrid, was he? NO. As Caroline stood with both bottles in her hand, and an adorably mischievous smile on her face, both Elena and Bonnie, yanked a bottle from her, and took a few big swallows, at the same time. They left Caroline looking dumbfounded, and pouting. As she was trying to wrestle the bottle away from Elena, and cursing at her five inch stilettos for throwing off her balance, the boys stood, glancing around at one another, and were exchanging silent, but all knowing, smiles.

They were in control. The girls were under their power, and they were not going to let them forget, nor **regret **it.

The trio of guys started walking towards their opponents of the night, to start the process of making them their allies for eternity.

_Let the games begin, Ladies. _Was the shared thought between the boys.

Let the games begin…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, I'm not totally happy with this, but it was more to get Bonnie a little more comfortable with Kol, more than anything. A filler chapter, if you will. So, if you have any ideas on dares, or anything I should add, take away, blahblahblah, let me know! Thank you for the reviews, so far, you all rock! Also, I know there is quite a few ''truth or dare'' stories, but I'm hoping I can take it in a slightly different direction, and "WOW" you guys. Keeping my fingers crossed, anyways! Enjoy the story!  
ashleyy_

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the Characters. If I did…You would never the guys in this story again, and if you did, they'd probably be naked. Yeah, no, they'd definitely be naked.**

"Well, Sweetheart's, you have us here. Now, what were you planning to do? I doubt it was standing by the bar, and throw evil heart-daggering looks our way, right?" Klaus joked, as he made his way to their little group.  
Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena, all glared his way, and he put his hands up muttering, ''fine then, loves. We'll just leave. Come on, K—" he started to say, as Caroline yanked his hand, and pulled him to bar, though, away from her friends.

"No. You are going to stay, acting like normal guys, and try to win our affections, by buying us drinks, and lame attempts of dancing, and-and…whatever it is normal people do in these situations!" Caroline spat out in a hushed rush. Klaus swore there was a hint of desperation, as she gripped his hand, and bored her intoxicated baby blues, into his. His eyes softened a bit, knowing all these girls wanted was a semblance of normalcy, in their twisted, supernatural lives. Knowing he caused some of this desperation had 'guilt' knocking on the edge of his conscience.

"Very well, Sweetheart. We will not leave, just yet. Why don't you, and the girls, go dance, whilst I have a little chat with my brother, and Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus said quietly, as he moved his thumb in slow, feather-light circles, on the top of her hand.

Caroline, again, thanked Vampirism, for saving her from a head to toe, crimson, blush, and nodded. "Thank you." She said lightly.

Klaus watched as she slowly, with a delicious sway to her hips, made her way back to her friends. He was happy to see a genuine smile form, on all of their faces, as they made their way back to the crowded dance floor. He then walked over to Kol, and Damon, who were sizing each other up, looking ready to pounce, and rip each other to shreds and began with a clear of his throat " All right, men. These beautiful ladies want a normal night. We are going to put our supernatural differences aside, and give them what they want, what they need. Do we have a deal? Otherwise, I have no problem daggering and/or Killing you both."  
Both Damon, and Kol, had twin smirks, as they nodded their agreement, and shook hands, for theatrics.  
"No worries here, Brother. Bonnie looks delicious enough to eat, and I won't be screwing that up, for a chance to get a taste." Kol said, as he looked in her direction, subconsciously licking his lips.

"Trust me, Hybrid. All I want is to fix things with Elena. Not add to her mountain of stress, that you, so helpfully, created." Damon said, as he glared at Klaus.

Klaus pointedly ignored that comment, and clapped his hands together, in a loud smack. "Alright then, mates. Let us give these ladies a night they won't regret, shall we?"

They all nodded in unison, and tried to come up with a plan to make this night memorable, but not before taking a moment to appreciate their group special women who were dancing, quite erotically, on the dance floor, and they also appeared to be talking.

"Guys, I'm nervous!" Bonnie said just loud enough for the other two girls to hear, but quiet enough so no unwanted undead listeners could eavesdrop. Bonnie was in the middle of the chain, one leg holding up a grinding blonde vampire, while her upper body was slithering against the brunette doppleganger. She snuck a glance at the trio, who abandoned their conversation, and were staring, heatedly, at their supernatural, dancing chain.

"BonBon, there is nothing to worry about, tonight! Just trust me, okay?" Caroline replied, as she maneuvered her way to other side of Elena, forcing the brunette into the middle. Caroline was moving her hands, mindlessly, over Elena's curves, as Elena turned Bonnie around to face her, and they all dipped down, as one, is the most sensual display of dirty dancing.  
Elena had to admit, this was wild, and she was having a fantastic time, all thoughts of Damon, and evil originals, aside. Her tequila buzz, making her feel as though the girls were one, with the pounding beat of the music.  
"Caroline's right, Bonnie. Tonight we aren't the vampire, witch, and the doppleganger. Tonight we are three smoking hot, drunk, teenage girls, oblivious to the world around them! I am ready to get another drink though, guys. What do you say we take a break?!" Elena said as she rolled her body against Bonnies backside, and Caroline's front.  
The girls agreed, and started walking, arm in arm, to the bar. They almost made it, until some overly drunk creep decided he wanted a piece of Bonnie, all to himself.  
"C'me Unn, Peerrty la'y! I love the way you make yo *hiccup* bod move!" He tried dragging her back to the dance floor, and before any of the girls could react, Kol was there, gripping the drunk man's shoulder, with such force, you could almost hear the bone's creak.

" 'Ello, mate! I'm Kol, and you're dead!" He lifted the man up, with one hand and was about to throw him across the dance floor, when he felt a small hand sneak under his shirt, and rest on his lower back. He lowered the frightened man, who was babbling gibberish, and sobbing over his, now, shattered shoulder, turning around to face a playfully pissed off Bonnie.

"KOL. Leave the man alone, he didn't mean any harm!" Bonnie said, as though she was trying to calm an angry five year old.

"Ah, Come on, Love! He shouldn't have disgraced your beautiful body, with his pervy touch!" Kol pouted, as he stared at Bonnie with 'will you forgive me' puppy dog eyes. Bonnie reluctantly smiled, and touched his cheek, "Just let the man go, Kol."  
He pouted even more, and grudgingly released the sobbing man. He then dropped down to his level, and in a menacing whisper compelled him. "You don't remember me grabbing you. You were being an idiot and tried crowd surfing, and they dropped you. You will be respectful of all women, and you will leave that one," pointing to Bonnie, " alone. Got it?"  
"I un'erstan'." The man said.

"Better?" Kol said, as he flashed her a brilliant smile.  
"It's a start." Bonnie replied, smiling and shaking her head.

"Great! Now, why Don't I buy you a drink, Miss Bonnie?" Bonnie just kept smiling, and started walking towards the bar, where her friends were watching with appalled expressions, at what happened. She looked back, made a 'well, come on!' gesture, and continued on her path. Kol just raised his eyebrow, smiled, and followed like the lovesick puppy, he was sure, he looked like.

"BONNIE!" Caroline and Elena yelled, while squeezing her into a group hug.

"What happened?!" Elena asked. "One second, we were all waking, the next you were being manhandled, and then all of the sudden the manhandler was in the air, screaming, while Kol was hanging onto him. Basically, why is the man still alive?" Elena was positive Kol was going to rip him to pieces, not that he deserved it, but possessiveness is the definition of vampire.

"I just asked him to put him down, I guess. I don't know," Bonnie replied, as she glanced over at a smirking Kol. "I didn't want him to kill him, so he didn't. Simple as that!"

Caroline just shook her head, and smiled a wicked grin, while replying "No, Bonnie, that isn't 'simple'. For a thousand years, Kol has done what he wanted, fearing no consequence, and nothing got in his way. YOU, just saved a mans life, with a bat of your eyelashes. Case and point; he's got it ba-a-a-d for you!"

Bonnie couldn't help but feel a warming feeling spread throughout, as she took that in. She, Bonnie Bennett, has cracked the hard outer shell, that surrounds Kol Mikaelson. She has a power over him, that is in no way related to her Witch heritage. She has never had that kind of power over any man. Needless to say, she was enjoying the feeling of pure feminine superiority, as she strutted over to Kol, and huskily whispered in his ear, "Now, _love, _Where's that drink?

The next hour went by without any problems. The two trio's, finally merged into one big group, talking, and laughing, as bottle after bottle of tequila was drained. As Damon returned, with yet another full bottle, Caroline decided things were getting a little too slow. It was only 10pm, after all, and they were all sitting around, doing nothing! All of the sudden, an idea popped into her head, and she couldn't keep the playful grin off of her face. She stood up, and yelled " HEY!", so everyone would stop talking, and it worked, to her satisfaction. "What do you say we play a little game…" She asked.

Elena looked at Bonnie, and they shared a worried glance, because there is only one drinking game that Caroline has ever liked to play…  
"Who want's to play 'Drink or Dare'?" Caroline asked.  
Elena groaned, loudly, ready to protest, and Bonnie was opening her mouth to do the same, when all of the sudden they both had manicured hands, where their mouths should be.

Then men looked at the comical sight before them, watching as both Elena, and Bonnie tried prying Caroline hands off their mouths, and were getting nowhere, fast. Caroline just stood with a huge smile, as she fought against their feeble attempts. "Well? What do you say guys? Or are you too…chicken…?" She knew she had them then. The two vampires, and the Hybrid, glanced around, and nodded.  
"Let's do it, Barbie." Replied Damon, and the men seemed to seal the deal, with a clink of shot glasses.

Bonnie and Elena finally got free of Caroline's hold, and nervously stared at each other. They knew how this always turned out. Every time Caroline wants to play this game…They always ended up naked. The two girls grabbed their shots, and Caroline bent down to join them, saying " Let the games begin, ladies!" They nodded, looking a little less traumatized, and clinked their shots, downing them eagerly.

Tonight was going to be different. This wasn't a game between friends, or even enemies, at this point. It was between two groups of people who desperately wanted each other, whether they knew it, or not. This game would break down the walls, and boundaries, that have been set, and everyone will be at it's mercy. Lives could change, power will shift, and even if they think their ready for it, they will be severely mistaken. No regret's, is the motto, but will it really be that simple? Is it ever?

Caroline eyed her first victim…"Bonnie! Drink or dare…?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own the vampire diaries.**_

_Tonight was going to be different. This wasn't a game between friends, or even enemies, at this point. It was between two groups of people who desperately wanted each other, whether they knew it, or not. This game would break down the walls, and boundaries, that have been set, and everyone will be at it's mercy. Lives could change, power will shift, and even if they think their ready for it, they will be severely mistaken. No regret's, is the motto, but will it really be that simple? Is it ever? _

_Caroline eyed her first victim…"Bonnie! Drink or dare…?"_

Bonnie glared, and, without answering, snatched the bottle from Damon, mid pour, and took a chug, not really knowing if that would help her case, or totally ruin her, in the end. But, she did take a warm satisfaction, at the look on Caroline's face. It reminded her of a puppy that thought it was ferocious, and menacing, when in reality, it's just plain adorable. The mental image of Caroline growling, and nipping at a chew toy, set her into a fit of intoxicated giggles.

After Bonnie calmed down, and everyone quit staring at her with apprehension, laced with amusement, Caroline dropped down in her seat, with a huff, and pouted.  
"Fine, Bon-nie. It's your turn to pick the victim." Caroline was upset that her friend wimped out on her, but, also, noted how much the tequila loosened her up. _All is not lost_…Caroline thought to herself_. Just have to get a few more drinks in her, and the fun shall begin! Muwahaha…am I really doing an evil laugh in my head? Oh dear, I need more tequila…  
_

Bonnie glanced around the table, contemplating on who she should pick, when she noticed Klaus trying to shy away just a bit. Bonnie smirked and knew that because he was "big, bad, original hybrid", he just couldn't back down from a dare.  
"Um, Klaus! Drink, or dare?" Bonnie asked, with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Klaus glanced around, almost frantically for a minute, before regaining his façade of confidence.  
He was obviously a little nervous, being at the hands of the witch that he has severely pissed off, countless times, in the past, but he manned up, and answered with a smooth, "Dare, sweetheart." Praying she wouldn't humiliate him, too bad.

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow, and pretended to think hard, for a minute, though she already knew what she was going to say. "Humm, Dare? Let's see…" Bonnie drew out her thinking, torturously, and finally came out with "Oh! Okay! I dare you to get on stage, and give the club a nice strip tease!" Klaus let his jaw drop, just a bit, amazed at the witch, for choosing something, that he did NOT see coming. Caroline's eyes shined with anticipation. Kol should've turned green with the amount of jealousy that was rolling off him. Bonnie just looked smug, for surprising the original. Damon, and Elena, were, the only ones, not affected so much, yet applauded Bonnie for her creativity.

Klaus steeled himself for the walk up, and onto the stage. He grabbed the clubs attention, by yelling into the DJ's microphone. "EY!", it echoed, and the whole club turned focused their attention, to the lone hybrid on the stage. The music started as a slow, steady beat, and started progressing into rhythm that anyone's body could move to. In this case, it was Klaus. Closing his eyes, following the beat, started slowly, unbuttoning his shirt, while lost in thought…_"Oh. That little sneaky witch! She will get hers. Ah, yes. I will come up with something to top this. I'd much prefer doing this in the confines of my own home, with sweet Caroline, as my audience. I just need to think of something to put that Bennett witch in her place. Ahh, bloody hell, I'm down to my Calvin Kleins, I guess that means I'm—_Klaus didn't get to finish his thought, because it was interrupted by a thunderous applause, piercing whistles, and random numbers, that he was sure were phone numbers, being yelled out to him. He grabbed his clothes, took a bow, and crossed the club in his boxers, with a smug grin plastered on his face. His walk back was far different from the walk of shame, TO the stage, now he walked with an air of confidence, and Caroline was surprised his Ego wasn't crushing him.  
Of course, Caroline, more than, enjoyed the show, but now she was feeling quite possessive over her hybrid, as even more girls, than before, were basically eye fucking him, as he walked back to the table. "Well, you seemed to have **enjoyed** yourself, up there. Now pick someone, so we can get on with our night!" Caroline got out in a huff, and a pout.  
" Oh, Sweet Caroline, don't be jealous. I'm saving the best dance, for you…" he whispered, as he slowly ran his fingers over her bare side. She glared, but not in total malice. Her glare was hot, and impatient. "PICK SOMEONE!" Caroline was officially frustrated.

"Oh, alright, lets see.." he noticed Bonnie sink into her seat, and he knew he was going to make her suffer, just not yet…let the anticipation build up, so to speak. " Elena, love, Drink or Dare?"

Elena stared, wide eyed, and curious. _Why the hell did he pick me?_ She wondered.  
"Uh, Dare. I think? Ah, yeah, Dare." Starting off nervous, ending with confidence. Elena was sure he could dish out some nasty things, but she was still positive that Caroline was worse.

"Perfect. Elena Gilbert, I dare you let everyone at the table take a body shot off you!" He ended with a leery smile.  
This shocked everyone. That was dare they could've expected from Damon, or even Kol, but never the calculated Hybrid, who was so infatuated with their blonde vampire.  
"Okay…" she said slowly. "Lets get it over with, then."

Damon was fuming. He didn't want anyone's lips touching a single hair on her perfect body! That was reserved for him!  
Elena glanced at Damon, expecting to see him indifferent, since he ran out on her, months ago, but she was pleasantly surprised to see how he was shaking with barely contained jealousy. _Serves him right!_ Elena thought, smugly, to herself, as she laid out on the table, unzipping her dress to right under her belly button.  
She shivered a bit, as the alcohol was carefully poured on her tummy. She closed her eyes, as Klaus was the first suitor. *sluuurp* One down.

Damon tried to be next but Klaus sat him down, and had Bonnie go next. He wouldn't let the pissed off Salvatore up, until he was the last one. Shaking, and cursing under his breath, he took his shot, and poured it on Elena's exposed belly. Savoring each drop, running the length of her stomach, with his tongue. Now, Elena was extremely frustrated.

Who was she going to pick? She had no idea. She couldn't form a coherent thought in her head. All she could think about was Damon, Damon and his stupid fucking tongue.

-To be continued—

**a/n**

**Sooo, it's been a busy, emotionally draining, worrisome, last few weeks. Lots of things going on, and I apologize for not updating sooner. I, also, apologize for not completely getting into this chapter. I've been distracted, to say the least, but I wanted to get something out there. I already know how much this chapter is lacking, but I hope my lovely readers, will forgive me, and possibly shoot me some more ideas, so I can try to rekindle "the flame" of this story. I am open to anything, and welcome it, as well. Thanks for bearing with me, guys. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, too terribly. Thanks guys. 3**

**ashleyy**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: SO, I'm back! For a minute… Remember the day I posted the last chapter? Well, 10 minutes later, I was walking to put my laptop away, in a SAFE place, and I tripped over my sons stuffed animal, and *BOOM* *CRASH* *SOB* my laptop went flying, and the screen shattered. *Sigh* My, lovely mother, was kind enough to let me borrow her laptop, for the night, and I just had to get something out there for you guys! Not sure how good it is because I actually had to THINK while I was writing it. Usually, I just let my fingers do the work, and then read it afterwards to fix mistakes (which I don't always catch), and blahblahblah. But, I hope this will be okay enough to tide you over until I, either, a) get a new screen for my laptop, or 2) my mama lets me borrow hers again. So, enjoy the story, and as always, let me know what **__**you think! I love it when I hear from you guys! The good, the bad, the ideas/ you get the point! :).**_

_**Ashleyy**_

* * *

_**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, all the guys in this story, and Candice Accola, would never be seen again, and if you did see them again, well, they'd probably be naked…yeah, no, they'd definitely be naked. (Candice is GORGEOUS, and I'd happily include her in my hot-fictional-vampire no pant's party)**_

* * *

_"Perfect. Elena Gilbert, I dare you let everyone at the table take a body shot off you!" He ended with a leery smile.  
This shocked everyone. That was dare they could've expected from Damon, or even Kol, but never the calculated Hybrid, who was so infatuated with their blonde vampire.  
"Okay…" she said slowly. "Lets get it over with, then."_

_Damon was fuming. He didn't want anyone's lips touching a single hair on her perfect body! That was reserved for him!  
Elena glanced at Damon, expecting to see him indifferent, since he ran out on her, months ago, but she was pleasantly surprised to see how he was shaking with barely contained jealousy. __Serves him right!__ Elena thought, smugly, to herself, as she laid out on the table, unzipping her dress to right under her belly button.  
She shivered a bit, as the alcohol was carefully poured on her tummy. She closed her eyes, as Klaus was the first suitor. *sluuurp* One down._

_Damon tried to be next but Klaus sat him down, and had Bonnie go next. He wouldn't let the pissed off Salvatore up, until he was the last one. Shaking, and cursing under his breath, he took his shot, and poured it on Elena's exposed belly. Savoring each drop, running the length of her stomach, with his tongue. Now, Elena was extremely frustrated._

_Who was she going to pick? She had no idea. She couldn't form a coherent thought in her head. All she could think about was Damon, Damon and his stupid fucking tongue._

* * *

_WOW. I need a cold shower…_Was the only thought, rolling around, in Elena's head. After Damon finished, getting every last drop off her tummy, Elena was ready to combust, and was surprised she was even able to form coherent thoughts. _That man, wow, he, uh, he really knows how to…wow._ Okay, so not completely coherent, but she figures the tequila she just drowned in, might have something to do with it too.

"Um, alright, let's, uh, let's get on with it, then…" Elena mumbled, and started looking around the table, trying to pick the next victim. She noticed the tension between the other two couples, and smirked. _I think it's time to make some "magic" happen. Ha, Magic! Which means…I need to involve Bonnie. Do I want to dare Bonnie? No, not yet. Make Bonnie jealous enough to make a move, while, also, pissing off Klaus? Yes…genius, drunk Elena. Genius! _

"Oh, CareBear! Drink, or Dare Dare!" Elena giggled out, in a sing song voice.

"Please, Elena, Do you even have to ask?" Caroline said, with a mischievous smile, playing on her lips. "Dare, of course!"  
"Perfect! I dare you, to give Kol a lap dance, for the rest of this song, and then make out with him, for three minutes!" Elena spouted, a bit loudly, but excitedly. She was ready to see what will happen when Klaus, and Bonnie, are forced to come to terms with how they feel about Caroline, and Kol. It's very obvious, the connection, that Klaus and Caroline share, but both, are too stubborn, and ignorant, to make the first move. Then, we have, Kol, and Bonnie. While, Kol is eager to show the pretty witch how much he's interested, Bonnie feels she needs to hide any feeling's away, because of **what** Kol is, instead of giving** WHO** he is a chance. Elena sat there, with a huge grin, letting her tequila think for her; _Let the 'feelings' begin! Muwahaha. Gah, I'm an idiot. _

Caroline was nervous, but she was also ready to give Klaus a taste of his own "I'm too sexy for life'' medicine, and make him feel, how she feels, when anything with boobs, looks at him. She snuck a glance at Klaus, and saw that his face was a mask of indifference, and Caroline, well, she took that as a challenge. _ Just wait, you sexy bastard. You're going to be a cucumber after I'm done with Kol…Wait…what? A cucumb…whatever. I'm too drunk to make that work. YOU WILL TURN GREEN WITH ENVY, KLAUS MIKAELSON! Yes, that's bette—Wow, I really have to stop talking to myself…_

Bonnie was trying to be indifferent, after all, Kol wasn't hers, and she didn't want him. Nope. _Nope, I don't want him. He's evil, and he's, like, a bazillion years old, and it doesn't matter that he's incredibly sexy, and charming, and interesting, and sweet, and—and…crap. Where the hell is that bottle of te—there it is! _Bonnie yanked the bottle, right out of Damon's hand, and took a big chug. Her eyes started watering and she started coughing, and gasping, since some of it decided to go the wrong way, and party with her lungs. Kol leapt up, and started patting her back, gently, and whispering in her ear, to try and soothe her panicky expression. Finally, Bonnie could breathe again, and the halfway-over-song Caroline was supposed to dance to, was already over, and she realized, that now, she'd have to watch Caroline grind all over Kol, for way longer, than she really wanted too. _Stupid tequila… I admit it. I really like Kol! HAPPY NOW, BRAIN?! Ugh. I can't feel my face…ha._

Kol pull his chair away from the table, and sat down, rather stiffly, waiting for Caroline to stop glaring at Klaus, and get this over with. _Bloody hell. The baby vampire is acting like, well, a baby. Stop glaring at Nik, and get your ass over here. I just want to touch my witch. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this? What the hell? Oh, my beautiful Bonnie, what have you done to the infamous womanizer, Kol Mikaelson? Is that blasted Barbie still glaring? Oh, for the love of hell…"_ CAROLINE! Let's get this show on the road! The song has started, and I'm ready to move on, already!" Kol shouted, while crossing his arms, with a petulant pout, making Bonnie giggle.

"Shut up, Kol! I'm coming!" Caroline grumbled, loudly, taking the short walk over to him, and throwing one last sneer, over her shoulder, at Klaus.

Caroline stood in front of Kol, putting her left hand on his shoulder, to help her lower herself onto his lap. Before she could fully sit down, to start moving with the beat, she felt herself being lifted, and yanked backwards. She was tilted back, being supported with Klaus' arm, and found herself staring into the depths of his eyes.

"Klaus?" Caroline spoke, in a questioning, breathless, voice. "What are yo—"

Caroline didn't get to finish her question because the thousand year old hybrid, answered it by crushing his lips against hers. The kiss was filled with so many emotions; _need, loneliness, lust, passion, doubt_ and most of all, she could feel the undeniable, intensity of _'love'_. It was making her dizzy, but she never wanted it to end. She wanted him to see, and feel, just how much _she_ needs, and wants, _him._ Not in the physical way, only, but through "**total emotion overload"**!_ (Whatever that means, brain? Whatever. I can't think of anything else but him right now.) _ Her hands firmly planted in his golden curls, she, reluctantly, pulled back, to stare into his eyes. "What took you so long, idiot?" Caroline said, biting her lip, with an adorable grin, on her face.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I've been planning to do that, for a while, now. I just never had the right moment. But, there was no way, in bloody hell, I was going to let you rub, what's mine, all over my brother. Vampires don't get STD's, but you never know, with Kol…" Klaus said, just loud enough for Kol to hear.

"SHUTTUPNIK!" Kol yelled.

_You'd never guess he's a thousand year's old…standing there, stomping his foot, crossing his arms, and pouting! Jeeez, he's adorable. Thank the heavens, Klaus stepped in, and swooped up Caroline. I did not want to see that dare happen. If there will be anyone dancing on Kol, it'll be me...? What? Oh dear. What did you do the infamous good girl, Bonnie Bennett, Kol? *sigh* He's just so adorable…damnit. I've got it baaaad! I think I need more alcohol to deal with this revelation… just have to not kill myself with it again…then again, mouth to mouth with Kol, might be worth it…_ Bonnie started giggling, after her conversation with, erm, herself, and that caught Kol's attention. He reached over, and caressed the side of her face, and lifted it up, just a little, to look into her beautiful eyes.

"Well, beautiful, I can't top Nik's spontaneity, but would you mind, too much, if I were to kiss you?" Kol whispered, as he gently rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip. Bonnie tried to hide her smile, with little success, and nodded, lightly. The moment, their lips touched, it was similar to the fourth of July, in Bonnie's mind. She couldn't believe the solid connection, the energy and emotional force, behind this simple kiss. Feeling brave, she bit down lightly on his bottom lip, which caused him to growl, and grip her sides, to pull her even closer. "Careful, sweetheart. You keep that up, and you won't see the sunlight, for days." He whispered, seductively, into her ear. Bonnie decided she **really** liked the sound of that, but didn't see it going over all that well, with her dad. Still, it was a fabulous plan, and she wasn't ready to give him up, yet, but, of course, Damon can't stand not being the center of the universe's attention.

"SO…are we going to have a sixsome, or are we going to keep playing, and drinking? Or just drinking? As long as there's drinking, I really don't care what we do…" Damon grumbled, slightly cranky. Cranky because everyone's getting 'touchy feelies', except him. Seeing Elena, broke down his flimsily built wall, which he built up to keep the emotions at bay, while he figured out how to keep her safe. He wasn't sure when it happened, or what happened, really, but now, he had to worry about how to keep Elena, the love of his undead life, safe and alive, without letting his sucky emotions get in the way, and put her in danger, somehow. _God, when did I turn into such a pussy? I'm Damon Salvatore. I take shit from no body, care about no one! Consequences? What the hell are those?! Shit. Elena, Elena, Elena, what the hell did you do to me? I'm never going to be able to let you go… and that's bad. I mean, not bad, but bad? Fucking feelings. I wish I knew how to do this. I wish I knew how to be a good guy. But I'm not. I'm the bad guy. I'm always the bad guy, but I have to show her, PROVE to her, that I truly love her. I'm not letting her go. Even if I have to chain her to my bed, to make her stay…Oh…that might have been my BEST idea…EVER. Mmm. I was starting to wonder when you were going to come play, Little Devil. Elena and chains…Shit. I need a cold shower._

Elena was smiling, and ready to start applauding, or something. It was almost like watching a movie, with as perfect as that all worked out. _That was beautiful! I mean, it kinda sucks that Klaus, and Kol, are, like, super evil, but as long as they treat my girls' right, then I think it's going to work out perfect! Oi, now, what do I do about MY love life? I know that I care for Damon, but shit, he's such a self-centered, know it all, jackass. But, he's MY self-centered, know it all, Jackass. Which, well, shit. What the hell did you do to me, Damon? I used to know what I wanted, when I wanted it, and who I wanted to share it with. Now, I do know who I want, but I know nothing else. His passion is frightening, and it consumes me, to my very core. I'm not even twenty, yet, and I feel like I could spend eternity with him. I don't know what that is. I don't know how real HE feels. I mean, I tell him I care about him, it's why Stephan and I broke up, and then he just…leaves. Whatever, tonight isn't supposed to be about this. I'm going to get drunk…um…drunker, and think about it later. I know, for a fact, I'm not letting him leave, until I get my answers, though. Even if I have to handcuff him to the bed…Oh…that might be my BEST idea…EVER. GOD. I need a fucking cold shower._

Once Elena shakes herself out of her thoughts, to look for another source of alcohol, she subtly glances over at Damon. What she sees, almost makes her gasp, because the fear, the naked vulnerability, storming around in his beautiful, sapphire eyes, tells her everything, she was just asking herself.

_He does love me. He is afraid to lose me. Oh my god, I really do love him…Love him? Holy fuck! This isn't something I can deal with. Tequila, oh TEQUILAAA, where are you?! Oh, help me, jesus, I love this fucking jackass, and it's the most comfortable feeling in the world…I need to talk to Caroline…I need to tell her to pick Damon. I need her to help me make this right. By the end of the night, Damon Salvatore, will never feel alone again. He will OFFICIALLY be MY jackass. _

Elena shot out of her chair, like slingshot, running over to Caroline, and leaving Damon looking dumbfounded, mouthing "what the fu…?"

"Sorry, Klaus! I need to borrow her, for just a minute!" Elena said, as she's, basically, dragging Caroline over to the opposite end of the bar.

"What the hell, Elena?! What's with you? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Was it Damon? Do I need to kick his ass? Did you ge—"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elena said, loudly, as she smashed her hand over her best friends mouth. " Everything is fine, Care! More than fine, actually! But, I need your help making it…perfect. You think you can help me with that?"

Caroline, gently, pried Elena's fingers off of her mouth, and grinned, much like the cat that cornered the mouse, and replied "Hell yes, what's the plan?!"

_-To be continued—_


	6. Not a new chapter, but a sorry :

Hi guys! I apologize for seeming like I have abandoned this story, but I promise I have not. It's been extremely crazy around here, and I haven't had the money to replace my laptop screen. I actually wrote this out on the 'Notes app' on my cell phone ha. My 4 year old son had to get heart surgery, and, needless to say, that took priority, for a while. Things are settling down, and I hope to get this story finished ASAP! Thank you for your patience, and support! Muah!

-Ashley


End file.
